


不为beta所知的世界

by luckycoco00



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycoco00/pseuds/luckycoco00
Relationships: Orihara Izaya/Heiwajima Shizuo
Kudos: 12





	不为beta所知的世界

追债的过程中，总会遇到一些奇奇怪怪的人。虽然和高利贷相比，平和岛静雄负责的方向只是交友网站的滞纳金追回，远远比不上前者的黑暗，但是也时常会遇到各种危险或一言难尽的复杂情况。幸好，他有足够强大的身手和足够简单的思维方式去应付着一切。  
比如，在这次看似顺利的追债中，遇到欠债人同居女友的搭讪。  
女人魅力成熟，妖娆的身段和慵懒的姿态都美丽无比，衣衫宽松却并不暴露，也不像往常遇到的类似人一般惊慌，反而冷静到有些嫌弃地催促男友还钱，雪白的脚毫不客气地踩在男人的背上。而那个原本便懦弱的男人在女人不耐烦的视线下，瞬间战战兢兢地去整理现金。  
在汤姆先生为这次追债的顺利而松了一口气时，静雄却发现女人主动凑了过来，意味不明地在他身上嗅了一阵，露出一个有些惊讶的表情。  
静雄不自在地别开脸。他虽然道现在还没有交过女朋友，不过拜工作的复杂性所致，偶尔也会有过于开放的女子主动凑上来，他也勉强能够应付。不过这个女人明显要比那些人更加成熟，以及聪明。  
静雄对于这种年上又通透的女性，其实不太应付得来。  
就在他想着早些结束这次任务时，却听到女人有些意兴阑珊又嫌弃地道：“酒保小哥，你的恋人可真是霸道又讨人厌呢。”  
“嗯？”静雄有些纳闷地回过头。  
女人懒洋洋地撑着脸，看来那份嫌弃并不是冲着静雄去的，皱着鼻子小声抱怨道：“真是臭死了，你身上全部都是一股浓浓的占有欲的味道，简直像是在标记一样。要不是看你像个老派人物，我还以为你是刚刚从床上爬起来就过来催债呢。”  
静雄依旧茫然地看着女人。  
女人恍然道：“酒保小哥，你是Beta吧？”  
“是的。”静雄点头。和他那股旁若无人的暴力相比，他的性别却是十分普通的Beta，反而是看似俊美柔弱的弟弟幽其实是个alpha，而且后者也在长大后用实力证明了自己的完美超人，“您是alpha或者omega吗？”  
对于年长之人，静雄总是用着敬称，哪怕下一秒就会将对方丢上天际，却在奇怪的地方遵守着礼仪。  
“姑且是个omega……难怪，你闻不到啊。”女人嫌弃道，“真是的，仗着你闻不到就这样胡搞，你的恋人也是个无聊又恶劣的幼稚鬼呢。”  
“不是，那个，我并没有恋人。”静雄总算来得及解释道，表情也不由有些尴尬，毕竟也是快二十后半的社会人了，却一次恋爱经历都没有，实在是不好意思和别人说。  
“诶？”  
女人惊讶地上下打量了一番静雄，最后露出了一种对于静雄而言过分陌生的情绪——怜悯：“酒保小哥，你要小心呢。”  
“你啊，恐怕是被盯上了哦。”

结束任务后，静雄跟在汤姆的后面一直保持着思索的姿势。  
“怎么了？刚刚那个女人跟你说了什么话吗？”汤姆察觉到了助手的过分安静，回头问道。因为刚刚汤姆一直在盯着男人掏钱，而且确认了女人并不是会惹恼静雄的类型，所以并没有听到女人和静雄的谈话。  
“啊？并没有，那是一位很和善的前辈。”静雄愣了片刻，否定道，“只不过，她说我身上恐怕沾了不知道是谁的信息素的气味，所以有点在意。”  
汤姆恍然道：“刚刚那位女士是omega啊，真少见。不过你这个问题我也不知道了，毕竟我也个beta。不过你不是还有挺多alpha和omega的朋友吗？”  
“是的，虽然说这两者应该挺少见的。”静雄想起那极少数几个敢靠近自己的熟人，感叹道，“不过，本来敢靠近我的人，就已经是最稀少的了吧？”  
大概因为是beta的缘故，静雄对于Alpha和Omega都一视同仁，该打上天的时候，不管是看起来很能打的前者、还是眼泪汪汪装可怜的后者，他都绝对不会手软。  
“哈哈哈，别担心，你早晚会交到更多朋友的。”汤姆鼓励自己的后辈，“毕竟你小子不仅心地善良，还长得很不错。”  
“啊？多谢。”静雄受宠若惊。  
汤姆突然道：“不过说起来，你弟弟好像就是alpha吧，还是非常难能可贵的，即使身为alpha也能同时收割alpha的倾慕的优质明星，会不会是你们兄弟见面的时候蹭到了他的味道？”  
静雄想了想，摇头道：“幽虽然性格比较冷淡，但是确实是alpha没错。不过我们已经蛮久没有见面了，应该也不至于在我身上留下味道。”  
“这样啊……等等，也不一定是alpha啊，Omega对于自己同类的味道也会有排斥，同性相斥嘛？你是不是……额，当我没说好了。”汤姆有些讪讪道。  
静雄也无奈，别说天性柔弱的omega了，就连据说十分好斗暴躁的alpha，在他面前也只有抱头鼠窜的份。事实上，他长这么大认识的唯一一个没有看到他就跑的Omega……

“不可能！新罗十分激动地否认道，“我怎么可能做出如此水性杨花、残花败柳、买椟还珠的愚蠢之事！我就算要留下信息素也只可能是在赛尔提那曼妙的胴体上——”  
赛尔提狠狠地给了这个嘴上刹不住车的同居人一拳，然后转“头”看向静雄：【请忘掉他刚才的胡言乱语吧。】  
“啊，没事，我已经习惯了，这家伙不管是什么性别都没有意义吧。”静雄平淡地接受了赛尔提的说法。  
【不过，说起来人类真奇妙呢，居然会有abo这种返祖的现象，可惜我没有能接收信息素的器官，闻不到新罗的信息素。】  
无头骑士有些遗憾的样子。  
“赛尔提！没有关系的，区区信息素根本无法阻挡我， 不管是什么样的alpha都无法与你相比！不，世界上所有人都无法与你相比啊！”  
【喂喂喂，不要突然说这么容易让人害羞的话啊。】  
静雄摆手，表示不在意：“没关系，我不介意你们秀恩爱。”  
【秀、秀恩爱？！不我们完全没有！】  
“你也只有这种时候最体贴了，也不枉我忍耐你和临也相亲相爱这么多那年。”新罗抱着害羞的赛尔提吐槽道。  
“想死吗？”  
“对不起我错了请不要在赛尔提面前打我！”  
【会不会是临也？】赛尔提问道。  
“不，那家伙也是beta来着，还是个不折不扣的beta骄傲主义者。”静雄给赛尔提一个面子，不在她面前发怒，只是低头思考其他嫌疑人：“不过不是你，也不是幽，我身边的人也没有其他人是alpha或omega了，难道是……”  
新罗欲言又止：“其实……”  
“罪歌？”静雄突然拍大腿道。  
“诶？”  
【诶？】  
“也许是前段时间罪歌砍出来的呢！你看她在我身上砍了这么多刀，基本上算是这些年跟我接触最亲密的了吧！”静雄有理有据道。  
“……你可真是个天才。”新罗无语道。  
【可是，罪歌并不是人类吧，应该不会留下信息素的味道。】  
“也是。”静雄抓头烦躁道，“可恶，完全想不出头绪！到底是谁搞得，还是说那个女人在骗我。啊，对了，新罗你不就是omega吗，你没闻到那股味道吗？”  
“除了赛尔提的体香我的鼻子拒绝接受任何人的信息素，这是理所当然的吗？”新罗笑着说道。  
“啧，不过你也是Omega吧，我身上真的能闻到很浓的信息素的味道吗？”  
“完全没有呢。”新罗微笑道，“你大概是被骗了吧，搞不好你当时正坏了别人的好事。而且说到底，这个对你根本毫无影响，反正基本也不可能有人凑到你身上闻。”  
“……”回想起了那位女性真诚的怜悯，静雄感觉有些不对，但是正如新罗所说的，他并不觉得自己会恐惧所谓地“被人盯上”，也只能结束这次无意义的好奇。  
送走静雄后，赛尔提在pad上打字道：【你骗了静雄对吗？】  
“果然瞒不过你呢，赛尔提。”新罗温柔道，“虽然很对不起静雄，不过没办法，毕竟已经先承诺了另外一个人要保密了。不过……”  
【嗯？】  
新罗皱眉道：“真的很浓啊，那家伙玩的也过分了吧……”

“嗯哼哼哼！~”凌晨的池袋，临也哼着歌摁着手机，一蹦一跳地走在空无一人的街道上，显然心情不错。哪怕手机上的短信发来了极少数朋友正义的谴责：“你最近玩的也太过分了！”  
考虑到新罗对于他们之间事情一直以来的袖手旁观，恐怕这是在那个同居人的要求下才发来的，与其说是谴责，不如说是提醒。  
“阿拉阿拉，终于被人发现了吗，比我预期的要晚得多啊，到底是小静太迟钝了还是他周围的人都把他当成乱来的社会人呢？”临也笑着收起了手机，停下脚步，“嘛，看来以后要换一个戏弄小静的方式了。”  
抬头看去，临也此刻所停留的公寓，正是静雄租住的地方。  
“晚上好啦，小静！~”  
临也对着无人的夜空，露出了愉悦的笑容。

Alpha和omega是存在于现代生活中的幻想现象。  
过于稀少的数量和难以遗传的特性注定了这种性别特征已经被人类的进化所抛弃，残留于现代的只不过是稀少的特例。虽然，偶尔也会有明星或政客以此作为噱头宣传，但是大部分人还是一辈子也不会真的接触几次两者。  
然而，对于平和岛静雄而言，alpha和omega这两种对于大部分人而言可以称得上“非日常”的存在，只是再普通不过的日常。  
国中的时候，静雄在一个非常普通的日子里分化成了beta，对于此事唯一有点意外的是新罗，大概觉得相比他那怪物般的体质，beta这种过于日常的性别实在是配不上他。但是想要过上平静的生活的静雄对此倒是非常满意。  
“不是，你从哪里来的错觉你变成beta你的生活就会平静了？”新罗顶着发情期的困扰坚持吐槽道，“alpha和omega虽然少，但是找找总是有的，但是像你这样的家伙，搞不好全世界都只有一个吧。”  
新罗说的是对的。分化成beta不仅没有使他融入人群，反而在一切都过分正常的衬托下，他所拥有的暴力，更加显得无与伦比的反常。  
有时候静雄也会想，那还不如分化成alpha和omega算了。并非羡慕那种非日常的幻想感，而是因为大众对于这两种稀少性别的人的特异之处，接受程度会更高。如果他是alpha的话，也许别人只会感叹一声“果然不愧是alpha”就能接受了呢？  
“不不不请你不要让alpha背这个锅，你到底对alpha有着什么错误的认知？这个性别从来没有如此反常过！”新罗抗议道，“就像我爱着赛尔提，不是因为我是omega，而是因为我爱着赛尔提！人类是不可能被区区abo所拘束住的！”  
与偶尔会思考这些的静雄相比，临也则是不折不扣的beta主义骄傲者，他称颂beta“平庸的可能性”——因为平庸，所以反而拥有无限的可能。  
“这就是人类啊！”临也总是如此大声地称赞着。那副理直气壮的欣赏态度，让静雄感到火大的同时也会不由地肯定，至少在执念和行动力上，临也一直都很强大。  
静雄一边按照习惯，喝掉了临睡前的牛奶，一边默默回想着今天的事情：就算那只跳蚤是个alpha或者omega，但是他们之间也没有亲密到可以留下气味，毕竟如果真的贴身到那种地步，跳蚤早就被他揍成重伤了吧？  
等等，该不会自己天天喝牛奶，那个人把牛奶味当成信息素了？  
胡思乱想了几分钟，静雄打了个哈欠，经不住困意，上床睡觉。单细胞生物没有烦恼，入睡总是很快的，不一会，静雄就进入了熟悉的安眠乡。  
只是，今天的安眠乡，有点喧嚣啊。

临也哼着歌，用钥匙打开了静雄的家门，轻松自然地仿佛回自己家一般，这时哪怕邻居突然开门，他恐怕也能理所当然地以同居人的身份和对方问好。  
心安理得，理直气壮，临也就像回到自己家一样，哪怕不用开灯也能准确地走到静雄的床前，借着月色看着静雄安静的睡脸，不由露出愉悦的笑容。  
“晚上好啊，小静。”  
没有等待注定等不到的回应，临也熟练地坐在静雄床边，上半身欺压在静雄身上，手指撩开静雄脖颈后的碎发，将脸凑了上去。  
雪白的脖子上，只有一片自己熟悉的烟草味道，混合着淡淡的牛奶香味，除此以外，就是beta无法知晓的世界——属于临也的，alpha的信息素。  
“嗯嗯嗯，还是留存的很完好呢，小静真乖，没有去招惹其他人。”临也满意地在发梢上蹭了蹭，更加低地贴近静雄的胸膛，“乖孩子，让我来给你奖励吧……”  
临也咬住静雄的颈后，就如同一个要标记omega的alpha一样，在上面啃咬着。那里本来应该有一个腺体，但是在静雄分化成beta后，就退化成了无用的赘余组织，就算临也无数次地将那里咬破，注入自己的信息素，也无法起到任何的作用。但是临也依旧乐此不疲地做着这样的无用功。  
“嗯……”临也好像只是在单纯地满足自己的啃咬欲望一般，明明知道，以静雄的体质，哪怕在深夜中留下了什么痕迹，到了天亮的时候也会自愈得一干二净。虽然心中也有些不爽，但是多亏了这个原因，才能长期做着这样的事情。  
在小静不知晓的深夜，无数次在他身上进行着无用的标记，除了满足内心空虚的欲望以外，毫无意义。  
但是，这是小静的错吧，分化成beta什么的，用这样可笑的理由对自己的苦恼视而不见，哪怕自己的信息素不知多少次在看到他后就变得紊乱，失去了控制，被新罗嘲笑得体无完肤，这个怪物也只会睁着一双beta的、一无所知的双眼，单纯地宣泄着愤怒而已。  
太过分了，太过分了。  
如果我也是beta的话，我也想这样单纯地只用宣泄厌恶就可以，可是我却是个alpha，所以我对信息素总是给我带来没有必要的苦恼，只要看到你，他就像看到了自己命中注定的另一半一样，狂躁得失去我对自己的控制。  
太过了，明明是个beta，但是任何omega都无法与你相比，能让我疯狂混乱脆弱到如此程度，从来只有小静这个怪物。  
可是，这个怪物对我投射的感情，确实如此的不平等：他对于这一切都一无所知，懵懂如同野兽，他在朝我怒吼的时候不知道我的信息素已经谄媚地像他扑去，他在追逐我的时候也不知道我的信息素如此渴望地将我像他拽去。  
临也一直不在静雄面前说明自己的性别，甚至用一些模糊的话语让他误以为自己是个beta，大概也有这份不平的几分原因吧。  
但是，这不是更加说明了人类的优越性吗？明明是该与omega结成命运般一对的alpha，却因为自身的欲望扭曲了身体，对一个beta才会有这情热般的兴奋，可见人类这种生物无时无刻不在超越自己的生存本能，挑战比神还要强大的基因逻辑！  
太棒了！人类果然最棒了！  
如果这个alpha不是自己的话，如果那个beta不是静雄的话，临也想他一定会为这人类历史上难得的奇迹深深折服，大声喝彩！就如同身为omega的新罗为了赛尔提不屑任何一个alpha一般，这就是人类为了顺从自己的欲望而无视了基因繁衍本能的自私啊！  
伟大！了不起！不可思议！奇迹般的自私！  
……但是为什么，是小静？

临也一边抚摸着静雄安静乖巧的睡脸，一边无趣地想道。  
“真是的，加了药的牛奶喝了这么久都没有察觉，小静也太心大了吧？其实搞不好要杀掉你很简单哦，小静。”临也亲吻着静雄的五官，手则撩起静雄的睡衣，伸进去玩弄着静雄的乳头，“但是，那样只会杀死一个叫‘平和岛静雄’的普通人而已，可我的目标，是杀死名为‘平和岛静雄’的怪物。”  
临也懒散地抚摸着沉睡的静雄。  
那是全然放松的姿态，浑身上下的肌肉没有一块不松弛地依靠着临也或者床褥，安静温和的五官即使配合着金发，也失去了白日里的飞扬跋扈，反而有几分孩子气的沉静。想孩子般依恋着自己温和的良夜，没有任何亏心事，才能这样安然无愧地入睡。  
临也想起自己第一次鬼使神差地闯入静雄夜晚的房间时，看到的也是这样全然放松的睡颜，揉乱的被褥，无趣的睡姿，幼稚的床品，怪物般的男人就这样普普通通地入睡。甚至没有察觉死敌的靠近，把毫无防备的睡脸袒露无疑。  
“喂……开玩笑的吧，居然没有惊醒吗？”临也语气古怪地掏出小刀，却发现下一刻静雄就皱起了眉头，随时可能醒来。他下意识收起折叠刀，也不知道是害怕还是不想打破静雄的美梦，然后便发现静雄的眉头又舒展下去，继续安然入睡。  
临也居然感到有几分好笑：这算什么啊？真的是个怪物还是干脆就是个小孩子吗？  
但是，看着那样安然入睡的静雄，他便无法压抑住体内信息素的活跃，难言的生理性的饥渴催促着他，服从alpha的本能做一些让自己高兴的事情。  
如果能够标记的话，如果小静是个omega的话……其实也许临也反而会对他失去兴趣，将他视作一个无聊的人，将他们之间的浓烈的感情贬低为生物的不能；不，那也是不可能的，小静不管是什么性别都不可能是普通人，他的怪异超越了性别，所以同理可证，无论何时何地，折原临也对平和岛静雄浓烈的感情，来源都绝对不可能是生理。  
临也自我说服完毕，心满意足地凑近沉睡的静雄：“反正都是因为小静，我的信息素才会这么不听话，那么小静帮我让它平静下来，难道不是理所应当的吗？反正小静是个beta，根本也不会知道，知道了也不会在乎这种自己根本接触不到的世界啊。”  
临也眼神暗沉地，将静雄的脖颈送到自己的嘴边：“果然，我最讨厌小静了。”  
不管是beta的小静，还是小静是个beta。

临也回忆完毕，好像也就是从那次起，每当自己发情期快要来的时候，如果来小静这里好好发泄一个晚上的话，哪怕不用抑制剂，也完全不会有任何不适。果然，身体的本能这种东西，只要意志足够坚定就可以客服，不愧是了不起的人类啊！虽然坚定的意志是指对小静坚定的厌恶会让人感到不爽，但是也无关紧要。  
而且小静真的非常合适啊，心理上不管对他做多过分的事情，都不会有任何负罪感；生理上哪怕做的稍稍过分些，第二天他恐怕单靠自愈就不会受到任何影响，除了会留下一些全池袋也只有几个人能闻到的气味。  
甚至，这种恶趣味地让对方带着自己的味道在池袋大摇大摆地走着，却无人知道，不管是静雄还是其他人的感觉，也是让临也十分愉悦的余兴节目。  
“不过，赛尔提发现了的话，也许今天就是最后一次了呢。”临也有些遗憾，新罗这个家伙，真的是太没用了。  
“所以这一次，我可不会手下留情了，毕竟是最后一次了嘛搞不好。不过，早晚有一天，我果然还是要杀掉你才可以。”临也叹息这，用力在静雄的乳头上扯了几下，早已习惯这种粗暴的乳头则颤巍巍立了起来，色情地不可思议。也不知道在不为人知的深夜里，临也到底对这具寂寞又敏感的身体做过多少次这样的调教，静雄的身体显然已经十分熟悉临也的气息，睡梦中不自觉地放松了肌肉，甚至有几分依恋的姿态。  
临也微笑着，用哄情人般温柔的语气，对着沉睡的怪物说道：“在那之前，先让我对你做一些比杀死你更过分的事吧。”


End file.
